


You Know They Went to Cardiff Castle at Least Once

by Eldabe



Series: Happy Fic Collection [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rift spike in the Castle should definitely be a good excuse for an afternoon off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know They Went to Cardiff Castle at Least Once

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fiwen1010](fiwen1010.livejournal.com) who requested "Jack/Ianto doing your favourite thing to do in Cardiff."
> 
> Originally posted on my livejournal [here](http://eldarwannabe.livejournal.com/131798.html?thread=335318#t335318).

"The third Marquess was still living here when I got to Cardiff," Jack said, as they strolled across the lawn.

"Not when the Roman fort was still in use, then." Ianto said quickly, to hide the jolt of shock and the slower happy feeling. Jack just offered him a limited time frame, the most precise he'd ever been about his arrival to Torchwood.

Jack laughed. "No, I never visited Wales then. But can you imagine? All those Roman running around, in leather..."

"Conquering the countryside," Ianto said dryly. "Occupying Welsh territory..."

"Leaving behind all sorts of Roman forts for future castle sites and archeological digs and tourist traps..."

Ianto had to smile at that.

They had come to the Castle to investigate a rift spike, but it was just a handful of wooden lovespoons, hand-carved and smooth with age. They had both admired the spoons, before Ianto wrapped them in a handkerchief and Jack tucked them into his greatcoat pocket. Ianto wondered if he could find a place to hang the spoons in the tourist office, instead of letting them rot away in the archives.

The SUV was still parked illegally on Castle Street, and technically they were supposed to get back to the Hub when the retrieval was completed. And Ianto was supposed to be the mature one in these situations.

But it was a rare warm day, this late in the year, and the grass around them gleamed under the full sunlight.

Ianto tugged Jack toward the keep, feeling the spoons brush faintly against his leg as Jack fell into step alongside him.

"Race you to the top?" Ianto offered, and Jack looped their arms together as their approached the stairs. They climbed to the top together.


End file.
